


Proving them Wrong

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18 - Freeform, End of War, Happy Ending, M/M, bearing in mind the other slight character changes, flash back, hopefully not OOC Draco, meeting the Weasley's, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry introduces the Weasley's to his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving them Wrong

Harry took a deep breath, only 18, as he knocked on the door of the Weasley’s. Draco was shaking beside him. ‘I don’t want to be here,’ Draco whispered, ‘I don’t. I don’t need to meet them-‘

‘Draco, we’ve been dating for months. We’re going to have to come out eventually,’ 

‘No. No, I don’t think we do- we can hide it forever-‘

The door burst open, and warm, golden light engulfed the two figures in the door way. Molly beamed ‘Harry, love! You didn’t say you were coming! Who’ve you got there with you?’ 

‘This is…this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.’ Harry wrapped an arm protectively around Draco’s waist, tugging him further into the light, and the blond looked up at her. Molly stumbled back, eyes wide. Before taking a moment, and smiling softly 

‘Draco,’ she whispered his name like a caress, and he peaked up at her again through his silver hair ‘I never did thank you, for saving Harry’s life,’ 

‘Please don’t,’ Draco said softly ‘because you played just a big a part of it as I did,’ 

Molly opened the door further, and gestured them inside, leading them into the living room. Ron and Hermione were bickering on the armchair, Fred and George were lounging on the sofa working on a new potion idea, Arthur was reading a paper, and Ginny was engulfed in a book. ‘Everyone,’ Molly clapped her hands ‘Look who Harry’s brought,’ 

Six pairs of eyes looked up at Draco. Harry watched too, as Draco straightened, back proud, head tilted upwards and aristocratic, full of power. A Malfoy reflex, well trained into him. He wore a black turtleneck and black trousers, a silk black cloak fell lightly from his shoulders. ‘Hello,’ Draco nodded, and Ron stood up 

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, and Harry took a deep breath, taking Draco’s hand, and Fred and George gasped simultaneously

‘Draco and I have been dating. We’re…together.’ Harry squeezed Draco’s fingers reassuringly, and Draco swallowed thickly. 

‘How long…’ Hermione asked. She had known the two of them had grown closer, and they’d been seen at a number of events together, but she hadn’t known it was anything more than simple companionship. She had thought Draco was lonely, and Harry pitied him. 

‘About eight months,’ Harry said, and Ginny squeaked 

‘Harry, we didn’t even know you were-‘

‘You’re the first we’ve told.’ Harry whispered ‘we’re probably going to have to go public soon, we’d rather be in control of when it does get out. I just…you’re my family, and I wanted you to know. I love him,’ 

‘Harry, mate,’ Ron tried, pushing his hair out of his eyes ‘just because he saved your life doesn’t mean you owe him anything- I mean, I mean I know I said he was good, but he was dead, you know? You can’t really find the ferret attractive, can you?’

‘I’m right here, Weasley,’ Draco snapped, eyes flashing steel, finger twitching for his wand. Fred saw the movement, and stood, eyes trained on Draco. 

‘I never called him good.’ Fred growled ‘From what I know, the only good thing he did was save your life, Harry. And it’s not enough. He took the dark mark, he met with the Dark Lord, learnt his plans and didn’t tell anyone! Do you know how many lives lost are because of you, Malfoy? You got Dumbledore killed! You let them into the school! You and your bloody family! How you can even look in the mirror is beyond me,’ Fred spat, ‘you make me sick. You and your family should be locked in Azkaban,’

‘Fred.’ George frowned, standing beside Draco ‘those are not your judgements to make. All that matters is he saved Harry, and Harry loves him. It’s good enough for me.’ 

‘His aunt tried to kill Ginny!’ Fred roared, tears springing in his eyes ‘Your own sister, George! Our sister!’

Draco looked down at the ground, and wordlessly apparated. 

Silence filled the burrow. 

Harry looked at them. ‘I love him.’ Harry whispered ‘and yes, I know, he’s done a lot of wrong. He bullied me, Ron, and Hermione for years! He helped get the death eaters into Hogwarts, he played a part in Dumbledore’s death, but he’s never had a choice in his whole life! His father raised him that way, his family forced the mark on him, he didn’t want to kill Dumbledore! I know! I was there! He tried to save the prisoners from the manor- before he was locked up and tortured there! Day after day, night after night, and no one came to help him! He jumped in front of the spells! He died for me! His mother helped save my life!’ He wiped his eyes harshly ‘if I can forgive him, and love him after everything, then you can at least try to do the same.’ 

‘I can,’ Ginny whispered, and Hermione nodded too. Ron hugged Harry tightly, apologising, and George clapped Harry on the back. Molly smiled softly, and Arthur murmured his approval. 

Fred stood there for a moment, before shaking his head, and marching up the stairs. 

…  
…  
…

Draco kicked up into the air, his room solid and safe beneath him, and he soared quickly, towards the Moontide River, robes billowing out behind him in the cold night air. The wind blew through his hair, cooled his thoughts. He had known. He had known it was a mistake, and the Weasley’s reactions were always going to be worse, though. The majority of the Wizarding World saw him as a war hero, many had judged him only by what they had seen him do that day on the battle field. Seen him die. 

He reached down, letting his finger glide over the surface of the water, before coming to a stop on the grassy bank. And waiting. 

A branch snapped somewhere, and Draco turned, desperately, before flinging himself at the figure, burying his face in the strong and sturdy shoulders of Neville Longbottom. His closest, and dearest friend. 

‘Not well?’ Neville guessed, holding Draco tightly ‘you’ve got to give them time, Draco. They’re Harry’s family, they hate everyone who ever hurt him. But they’ll see, you’ll show them how good you are. How wonderful.’ Draco shook his head childishly, and Neville half smiled. ‘You’ll show them, you will. How you showed me.’ 

About a year ago: 

Neville screamed. The smoke was rising and filling his smell, and the walls were hot to the touch. The dungeons were burning, and the screaming of others like him, all around him, attacked his ears, and he fell to the floor. When someone’s cold hand grabbed his ankle. Neville kicked, squirming desperately, when he looked up, and through the smoke and the ash and the rouble he could make out the figure of Draco Malfoy. Wand raised, hovering over him, and Neville wailed. ‘Please don’t.’ He whispered desperately ‘Malfoy please- please don’t kill me-‘ 

Neville’s chains were suddenly gone, and Draco was hauling him up. Still dressed impeccably, as though the fire wasn’t affecting him at all. Neville leaned against him, trusting Draco blindly as he was led through the dungeons. ‘Do you know where they’ve been keeping your wand?’ Draco asked, and Neville coughed, grey escaping his lungs in bouts, as he shook his head. ‘For fucks sake, Longbottom.’ Draco hissed, hitting Neville hard in the back, so he could cough up the last of it. And then they were outside. 

Glorious, cold, clean air. 

Draco took him around the outside of the manor, and held Neville’s hand tightly. ‘I’m going to apparate to Diagones Alley, and then come back, okay? Go somewhere safe. Get help.’ 

Neville stared up at him in wonder, thinking if he was dreaming, or hallucinating or dying. People saw the strangest things before they died. ‘Why…’ he whispered ‘why are you doing this?’ 

Draco grimaced ‘things have gone too f- ahhh!’ He screamed, whole body contorting horribly, wand falling out of his hand as he was struck with the Crucio curse, and Neville looked up in horror as Bellatrix came closer, in all her hideous dark beauty, wand trained at Draco. 

‘Well, well, well,’ she sang happily ‘what do we have here? A traitor? Oh Draco. Tsk. Tsk.’

Draco wailed, clawing at the ground with his finger nails, head thrown pack in agony. 

Neville awoke hours later, back in his same cell and he cried out in frustration, before shrinking back into the shadows. In the previously empty cell opposite him, was Draco Malfoy. Chained up to the wall, stripped of all his clothes, the word traitor cut into his chest, bleeding heavily from his head, bruises all over him, and he was crying as Bellatrix stood in front of him. 

‘Enough wand work,’ she grinned, clapping excitedly, as she held out a shiny dagger. Draco whimpered, pressing into the wall, as she drove it in above his hip, and then pulled it out, and then in again, over and over into the same wound, as Draco grit his teeth and refused to cry out. And then she slapped him, face turning wickedly, and she kept slapping him. Over and over and over again. 

Draco’s pain continued for hours longer. Longer than Neville had ever seen anyone tortured, and when she finally left, Neville crept towards the bars of his cell. ‘Draco?’ he whispered ‘are you okay?’ 

Draco turned his head away, gentle tearful hiccups racking his body ‘Fine.’ He whispered. 

The next time someone came into the dungeons, after one of the Greengrass girls had healed Draco- barely, they stopped in front of Neville’s cell. Wand out. Grinning horrifically. Ready for inflicting torture, and Neville shook. 

‘Don’t.’ Came the clear cut voice of Draco, hanging limp from his cell ‘Don’t torture him. He’s a waste of space. Come here. Torture me. If you think you’re man enough.’ 

And so they did. 

And Neville remained unharmed. And Draco kept doing it, every day, taking every prisoners punishment but goading the guards into hurting him, and one day, while they ate the scraps of bread they’d been thrown, Neville whispered;

‘Draco. You’ve got to stop. You’ll get yourself killed.’ 

‘Good.’ Came the reply ‘it’s what I deserve.’ 

Neville tried to catch a glimpse of Draco, but the shadows were too intense. 

And then a few days later, loaves of bread were rolling across the floor, and Neville’s eyes widened in shock. ‘You haven’t been eating!’ he whispered, and Draco finally appeared, no longer attached to the wall, as that was only for torture, he dragged himself across the floor into the flickering place of candle light. He looked dead. Gaunt, and skeletal, bloody and bruised. 

‘No point,’ he smiled slightly ‘you eat. You’re good Neville, good and pure, and you’ll help end this war. I’m gonna keep you alive for as long as I can. Do everything to keep you safe.’ 

Neville bit into a piece of the bread ‘I’m not letting you kill yourself, Draco. You’ll eat your food when they next bring it.’ 

Draco listened to him, eyes full of wonder.

Back to Present 

‘He wasn’t as lucky as us, Fred,’ George whispered, as they both stepped back from the memory ‘We had a loving family. He had that thing as a father, and that devil for an Aunt. He wasn’t a bad person. He’s never been a bad person. He just made all the wrong choices.’ 

Fred sniffed softly, head bowed ‘I didn’t know he tried to save them- I didn’t know that.’ 

‘How could you?’ George soothed ‘no one did. No one apart from those prisoners. And who wants to talk about that?’

…  
…  
…

‘We’ll try again,’ Harry whispered, as Draco jerked against him ‘it’ll get better, I promise. I want you. I want you, and that’s all that matters,’ he pressed a wet kiss to Draco’s temple, continuing to stroke Draco’s throbbing member.

‘I’m not good enough for you,’ Draco protested, whimpering as Harry brushed a thumb over the sensitive head 

‘You’re more than good enough. You’re perfect for me, Draco Malfoy. And I’m never letting you go.’ Draco came hard, panting into Harry’s neck, praying that everything Harry said was true.

…  
…  
…

‘Alright, Draco?’ Fred called, and Draco looked up from where he was knelt in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, casting killing spells on weeds.

Draco gave a little wave ‘you can come in, George,’ he called, and Fred half smiled 

‘It’s Fred!’

Draco looked surprised, but quickly schooled it, and nodded, watching as Fred approached him, hands tucked into his pockets

‘Draco, I wanted to apologise for the other day. I…those things I said, they were out of hand. I didn’t really know anything about you, and I judged your family instead of you- not that your mother isn’t nice, I like her- but, you know-‘

‘Stop, before you hurt yourself,’ Draco offered, and Fred smiled 

‘But Draco, when it comes down to it, you make Harry happy, and I could never ask for more than that.’ Draco smiled, and Fred crushed him in a hug before Draco could protest ‘welcome to the family, Malfoy. You’re an honorary Weasley!’

Draco’s mouth dropped open in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> I am BACK! 
> 
>  
> 
> RAAR!


End file.
